The invention relates to a vehicle, especially for beach cleaning, with a vehicle frame on which a front wheel axle and a rear wheel axle are arranged.
Such a vehicle is disclosed in EP 0 387 794 B1. The vehicle is used for beach cleaning and features a vehicle frame on which a front wheel axle and a rear wheel axle are arranged. The vehicle is propelled by a hydraulic driving mechanism, which acts on at least one of the two axles. The vehicle frame is rigidly designed. A steering mechanism is assigned to the wheels of the front wheel axle.
The object of the invention is to provide a vehicle of the type specified initially, but which exhibits favorable mobility and maneuverability characteristics.
This object is solved by dividing the chassis into a front section and a rear section, which are connected to one another by an articulated bearing with a vertical steering type axle. In contrast to the state of the art, in the vehicle described by the invention the vehicle frame is not rigid, but is instead designed as an articulated rod frame. As a result, the vehicle exhibits favorable mobility and maneuverability characteristics. In an especially preferred embodiment, the vehicle is used for beach cleaning and features a relatively narrow vehicle width. As a result of the favorable mobility and maneuverability characteristics imparted by the articulated steering mechanism defined by the articulated bearings, the vehicle can also traverse narrow paths which change direction significantly and abruptly, especially between beach chairs on a beach.
In an embodiment of the invention, a steering mechanism is assigned to the rear wheels of the rear wheel axle. This further improves the mobility and maneuverability of the vehicle. The rear wheel steering mechanism is preferably designed as an axle pivot steering mechanism.
In an embodiment of the invention, the front wheels of the front wheel axle are provided with a steering mechanism. As a result, both the front and rear wheels can be steered individually, or only the front wheels can be provided with a steering mechanism.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a hydrostatic all-wheel drive system is provided as the driving mechanism. In this type of driving mechanism, a hydromotor supplied by one or two hydraulic pumps through a hydraulic pumping unit is preferably assigned to each wheel. This, in turn, is driven by a diesel motor.
In a further embodiment of the invention, an electrical all-wheel drive system is proved as the driving mechanism. This is a highly environmentally friendly variant.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a hybrid all-wheel drive system in the form of a diesel-electric drive is provided as the driving mechanism. In this case, the diesel motor can serve as the generator for the electric drives, which are allocated to each wheel.
In a further embodiment of the invention, an internal combustion engine for the vehicle""s driving mechanism is arranged in the front section of the vehicle frame, with a power takeoff arranged in the front of the vehicle connected to it. An attachment device for additional equipment, which can be operated by the power takeoff, is preferably provided in the front section of the vehicle. Various devices can be provided as additional equipment, such as those that have already been proposed for the front section of the vehicle in EP 0 387 794 B1. Depending on the application, other appropriately modified pieces of additional equipment can be provided.
In a further embodiment of the invention, which is provided with a leveling device in the rear section of the vehicle, it is provided that the leveling device pivots between an operating position in which it is lowered to the ground and a resting position. This embodiment is especially advantageous if the vehicle is used for beach cleaning, as the ground can be provided with a smooth surface by the leveling device after it has been traversed by the cleaning unit.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the leveling or smoothing device is designed as a rotating roller, which is provided with a barrel profile that presses a specific pattern into the ground. This type of pattern can be used for advertising purposes. The ground can also be provided with a uniformly shaped surface which is aesthetically pleasing.
In a further embodiment of the invention, in which a collection container for collected material is provided, a floor section of the collection container runs on moveable bearings between a closed operating position and an emptying position that exposes the interior of the container. This enables the collection container to be emptied without the need to tilt it. The collection container is preferably linked to the chassis with the aid of support arms or another form of mounting mechanism, or is permanently or detachably connected to it by some other means.
In a further embodiment of the invention, in which the collection container is mounted onto the rear section on pivoting or tilting bearings, the rear section features a horizontally spatially displaceable auxiliary frame to which the collection container is linked, and which is especially provided with a platform. Because of the spatial displacement, preferably in the vehicle""s longitudinal direction and in the vehicle""s vertical direction, it is possible to empty the collection container. If the auxiliary frame is provided with a platform, the spatial displacement in a horizontal direction advantageously enables this platform to be used as a loading surface, as the platform remains horizontally aligned even when displaced in space, i.e., when moved up, down, forward, or backward.
In a further embodiment of the invention, at least one driving mechanism is provided for spatial displacement of the auxiliary frame. At least one hydraulic control unit in the form of at least one hydraulic cylinder is especially provided as the driving mechanism.
In a further embodiment of the invention, parallel articulated mechanisms are provided for spatial displacement of the auxiliary frame, which are actively connected to an automatic guiding mechanism linked to the collection container, so that the collection container is automatically brought into its emptying position when the auxiliary frame is moved upward and backward (relative to the normal direction of travel), and is brought into a collecting position when the auxiliary frame is moved into its lowered position. This embodiment eliminates the need for an additional driving or control mechanism for tilting or pivoting the collection container, as the automatic guiding mechanism itself derives the respective tilting or pivoting motion from the spatial displacement motion of the auxiliary frame. The parallel articulated mechanisms represent an especially simple and functionally reliable form of spatial displacement of the auxiliary frame in horizontal alignment.
In a further embodiment of the invention, which includes a cleaning device for loose ground arranged on a support frame mounted on pivoting bearings between a receiving position lowered toward the ground and a resting position pivoted upward, wherein the cleaning device features a filter device with a circumferential filter belt, it is provided that a carrying run of the filter belt is mounted on vibrating rollers running on eccentric bearings, which rollers are offset against one another. As a result, the carrying run forms a vibrating surface to separate the sand from other material, especially stones or garbage. Preferably, driving mechanisms are provided for the vibrating rollers that ensure a defined phase shift which remains uniform for the duration of operation.
In a further embodiment of the invention, which includes a cleaning device for loose ground arranged on a support frame mounted on pivoting bearings between a receiving position lowered toward the ground and a resting position pivoted upward, wherein the cleaning device features a filter device with a circumferential filter belt, it is provided that the filter belt is assigned at least one vibration shaft on which at least one vibration element is arranged coaxially and which is connected to the filter belt and whichxe2x80x94when seen in cross-sectionxe2x80x94is provided with greater longitudinal than latitudinal extension. The vibration element is preferably designed as a rotationally fixed disk connected to the vibration shaft, with the shape of the disk being preferably elliptical or polygonal. If several vibration shafts arranged in sequence are provided, the vibration elements can preferably be offset in relation to one another. The vibration elements are coaxially threaded onto the respective vibration shafts, arranged in rows, or applied in some other fashion. For each element, this results in two long, radially extending areas arranged in mirror symmetry to its center of gravity, and two short areas, which preferably extend radially and at right angles hereto. This ensures that each vibration element raises the adjacent filter belt two times for each full rotation, thus creating a double lift function. This results in favorable filter performance.
In a further embodiment of the invention, an outside perimeter of the vibration element is provided with a circumferential toothed contour. If the filter belt is advantageously provided as a chain-link belt, the rotationally fixed vibration elements attached to the vibration shafts can serve directly as driving mechanisms for the filter belt, thus eliminating the need for separate driving mechanisms, especially v-belts. As the centers of gravity of the vibration elements are coaxially aligned to the vibration shaft, a mechanical balance is provided that prevents vibrations from being transferred to the support frame.
In a further embodiment of the invention, an independently driven supplementary propulsion mechanism is assigned to the carrying run of the filter belt, which operates together with the carrying run in synchronization with the belt speed of the filter belt. Thus, when the filter belt is at an angle during operation, larger objects or larger material is prevented from falling downward against the direction of operation of the filter belt. This substantially increases cleaning action, as a suitably large object is only transported upward along the filter belt once, without falling back down and having to be transported upward again. The collection container, in which the garbage and other objects are collected and disposed of at the appropriate time, is allocated to the upper end section of the filter belt. In particular, an ascending conveyor equipped with brushes or flexible plates can be provided as a supplementary conveyance mechanism. The relative speed of the ascending conveyor is less than or equal to the speed of the filter belt. The ascending conveyor acts as a form-fit restraint for the material being conveyed on the diagonally ascending carrying run of the filter belt.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a feed roller is assigned to a front end of the support frame, which is provided with a receiving area, which roller pivots by means of a swivel arm apparatus connected to the support frame in such a way that it can be moved to the front or back of the receiving area relative to the vehicle""s longitudinal direction or can be moved approximately up or down relative to the receiving area. The pivoting mechanism of the feed roller is designed in such a way that two pivoting motions overlap one another to achieve the various movements of the feed roller. The first pivoting movement allows the feed roller to move to the front or back of the receiving area. As a result of superimposing of the second pivoting motion, the approximately vertical displacement relative to the receiving area can be achieved. The displacement of the pivoting arm apparatus and the feed roller is preferably achieved with hydraulic control mechanisms.
In a further embodiment of the invention, at least one horizontal loading surface featuring an at least partially removable floor is assigned to the rear section. As a result, the rear section can take on an additional transport function. The removable floor increases the variability of the rear section.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the loading surface is laterally secured with at least one support railing, which runs on bearings between a locking position and a loading position. The support railing is preferably mounted on pivoting bearings between the locking position and the loading position, so as to facilitate loading and unloading of the loading surface in the loading position. In the locked position, the support railing is securely anchored to the rear section.
In a further embodiment of the invention, protective panels mounted on moveable bearings on the rear section are arranged on both sides of the cleaning device.
Additional advantages and features of the invention result from the claims, to the disclosure of which reference is hereby expressly made, as well as from the following description of preferred examples of the invention, which are illustrated in the figures.